DESTINATION: Happiness and Love
by nicoleeeeeeable
Summary: I hate you Hermione Granger'. The last words Ron Weasley ever said to her before he was killed by Voldemort. Hermione turns to Remus for support, but finds a relationship instead, which leads to a pregnancy. Who's the father? Ron or Remus? R/R :
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: RL/HG**

**Rating: K+****DESTINATION: Happiness and Love**

**During-War**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!!!!**

Chapter One:

It was a cold December morning at 12 Grimmauld Place, when 40 year old Remus Lupin was awoken abruptly by his infant son, Teddy Lupin.

His son's first birthday was only in a couple of weeks and it killed Remus inside, he was dreading his son's birthday. His wife, Nymphadora died giving child birth to their son. Miraculously, Teddy lived all thanks to their friend, and Remus' former student, Hermione Granger helping with the birth, Teddy would have been dead too. The umbilical cord was strangling Teddy, and Mrs. Weasley who was also helping with the birth didn't realize it. But Hermione had saved Teddy, but unwrapping the cord. Nymphadora, on the other hand, was in very critical shape. Due to the chances of her even conceiving being low, there were many complications. The placenta was still inside of her and they couldn't get it out. She went into shock, and had a heart attack. She died 3 hours later. It hurt Remus to even look at his son anymore; he was a spitting image of his mother.

Remus dragged himself out of bed, and walked next door to the next room. He opened the door quietly to see his son, lying in his crib crying hysterically.

He walked over and picked Teddy up and started rocking him back and forth until he stopped crying and eventually fell asleep. Remus studied his son for awhile, dark straight hair, and creamy colored skin. He also had his mother's dark brown eyes that changed to green in the winter and summer months.

Remus missed her so much. They planned on moving to a small cottage in Wedmore, with a big open field where they can perform magic without any muggle neighbors, he would buy Teddy his first broom and teach him to fly, and oh how he missed that dream.

He decided to sit down in Nymphadora's favorite rocking chair. She always set it in front of the window in the nursery. She always sat there and read, or just thought, when she was pregnant. He sat down and started rocking back and forth trying to stop the tears from forming in his eyes from the relapse of memories that were replaying in the back of his mind like a cinema.

*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile at the Burrow:

"Ronald, please. Don't go. Let's be rational adults and talk about this." Hermione Granger begged her boyfriend.

"'Mione, get over it. There is no reason to be rational, we have the facts set straight. You don't love me as much as I loved you and I can't bear to be around you then. There's nothing else for me here. I'm going to go on this mission for the Order, and there is nothing you can do to prevent me from going." He stated firmly.

"Ronald. Just because I don't want to get married yet doesn't mean I don't love you. I've shown you I loved you many times before. I want to go on missions too. I want to help get out of this war just as much as you do." She exclaimed.

"No. You're not going on these missions Hermione. You'll screw up like you always do. And when was the last bloody time you showed me you loved me?!" He replied as he put a pair of jeans into his suitcase.

Hermione turned pink, "The summer before 7th year, it was Ginny's Birthday you took me to the tree house in the Forrest. Don't you remember?"

Ron turned red, with embarrassment too. "End of discussion Hermione, Its over." He zipped his suitcase and walked towards the bedroom door.

Hermione made her move, she drew her wand and whispered "Locomotor Mortis." Ron stopped moving his legs were bound magically together.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I did love you. I did want to marry you, I wanted to have your children…"Hermione was on the verge of tears, her throat was closing and it was hard for her to talk. "But that all changed. And I don't know what happened. I wish I knew but I don't. And believe me I am not sorry. You've changed Ron, you've learned to hate. That's not the Ron Weasley that I met on the Hogwarts Express when I was eleven years old, that's not the Ron Weasley that risked his life for me and his best mate in a giant game of Wizard's Chess. That's not the Ron Weasley that faced his arachnophobia to save my life. That's not the Ron Weasley that always needed help starting his Potions essays for Snape, that's not the Ron Weasley that comforted me and cried at his dead Headmaster's funeral!" Hermione was screaming at him.

Ron looked straight ahead with no emotion on his face at all. Hermione finished her statement, "I don't know what happened to that Ron Weasley, but you're never going to be him ever again…In fact, you're not Ron Weasley anymore. Who are you?!"

Ron took out his wand, and reversed the jinx. He picked up his suitcase and turned to look at his former best friend. "I'm Ron Weasley. And I hate you Hermione Granger."

And with that, Ron apparated away with a soft *pop* leaving Hermione on the floor sobbing to go on the most deadliest missions in Order History.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So, I re-wrote this chapter and I feel more satisfied with this rendition. It was longer and it really got my point across.**

**Please review. And tell me if this was better than before.**

**Thank You So Much. **

**OH! ****I am opening up a contest to think of a new name for this Fan Fic. I know this may seem, "unoriginal" to some of you, but I really want to know what people are thinking. "DESTINATION: Happiness and Love" doesn't seem…right…for this particular story. So please, ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME! All you have to do is email me, Nikki, on here, or on my email, your idea for a new title for this fan fic. The winner will get a character in my upcoming sequel to D:h&l. And I will use their idea of a new title.**

**I would also love to thank my reviewers; you guys help me A LOT! Without your feedback, I'd be a hopeless fan fiction writer. If you guys have ANY ideas, comments, concerns, questions, ANY FEEDBACK OF ANY SORT, just drop me a line and I'll get back to you. ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOME!!!!!**

**Again, thank you. And I will TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!!!!!!**

**Muchos love,**

**Nikkilupinweasley**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own the plot, and I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I'm simply borrowing them for the time being!**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

--------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

"_I'm Ron Weasley, and I hate you Hermione Granger."_

Hermione couldn't handle it. She thought she loved Ron but she actually realized she didn't.

He changed so much. Ron's never hated a soul. He was so goofy, and care free. But, _hated_? Now he was going on a mission alone, a mission that she had no idea of the actual task or location. She only knew that it was very deadly.

But, alone? She didn't want to think about it, Ron was going to die. It was a death wish. Was she the reason? Was Hermione Jean Granger the reason that Ron wanted to basically commit suicide?

She walked from the den into their room in the Burrow, the very room that Ron confessed his love to her in 6th year. She picked up his favorite sweatshirt, and put it on over her own shirt, crying. It still smelt like him. The old him. She cried even harder.

She sat on their bed. Ron had always said they'd be together forever. That was before hate took over. Hermione was always afraid of hatred, but now the fact that the man she loved was cursed with it, made it unbearable for her.

She thought all about the old him, as she fell enveloped under a blanket of slumber, still wearing his sweatshirt, still crying tears of loss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Remus awoke from rocking him and his son back and forth, he heard a faint *pop* downstairs. He quietly stood up, and set his sleeping son down in his crib, and covered him up before apparating downstairs too.

He was welcomed by his best friend and former student Hermione Granger standing in his living room, shaking with sobs.

"Mya? Honey what's wrong??" He grabbed her and brought her into a hug.

"He's gone Remus. He's gone forever. He hates me, I screwed up." She cried into his chest.

He was confused, "Who's gone? And why do they hate you?"

She cried louder. "He's gone, rrron's gone."

Remus looked up quickly. "Where'd he go Hermione?" he asked with a firm, yet concerned voice.

He sat her down on the couch, to hear her story. She explained quickly and sadly the story of the past few hours recollection.

Remus knew what was going on with the mission, and the mission was cancelled because they knew it was too dangerous. They were to take polyjuice potion as a death eater and listen in on a convention that Voldemort was having. Of every single death eater, and every single were wolf, giant, and any other mythical creature you could imagine that was following Voldemort.

But why the bloody hell, would Ron go on the mission? Did he know the mission was cancelled? Or was Mya right and he really was committing suicide? Remus thought for a minute and he knew exactly what to do.

"Mya, can you watch Teddy?" Remus asked quickly.

"Of course Remus, why?" she asked quietly.

"Harry I and are going to find Ron, and bring him home before he gets himself killed." He replied.

Hermione looked up at her former professor with big eyes. "No, don't risk your life to save him. He's not worth it."

Remus was confused, "What do you mean Mya?"

Hermione was looking straight ahead her eyes were blacker than black and she never changed her facial expression when she replied, "He's a different person now, completely different. I would never love a man that could hate so much."

"He still part of the Order, Hermione. We never leave a witch or wizard behind." Remus stated.

"He's not in the Order anymore, Remus. He isn't the loving, caring, goofy Ron Weasley we used to know. He isn't even Ron. And I swear to Merlin Remus John Lupin that if you save that worthless piece of garbage I will never speak to you again."

Remus was torn. He had no clue what to do. So he picked up Hermione and brought her upstairs to one of the bedrooms, and laid her down in the bed to go to sleep. He needed to talk to Harry, and fast if he wanted to save Ron and Hermione as well.

**Sorry for the short chapter!! **

**I'll update rather, tonight or early tomorrow morning.**

**:D**

**Review and Title Contest!!!**

**Love love love,**

**nikkilupinweasley**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENTS!

Hello Fan Readers of DESTINATION: Happiness and Love, by me nikkilupinweasley.

I would like to announce that I will be "re-writing" this fan fic. Not completely, just what I have uploaded so far. Thanks to some reviews I have decided to change the layout of my writing, I've learned that some of my readers do not like the centered writing styles and prefer the "skip the lines" one. Its hard to explain. And I wll be tying up loose ends, adding stuff here and there, spell check, more details. I'm a critic when it comes to my writing.

But also, since I am only fourteen years old, many of you out there remember the joys of studying for final exams this time of the year. :P I also have many field trips, papers, final projects, band and chorus concerts, music festivals, writing competitions, yadda yadda yadda.

So, due to that, I will not be updating until the end of June when school is out and my summer will start being boring. I realized that I started writing and publishing this story, and my other first fan-fic, over spring break, when there was no school too. So I'll have WAY more time. :)

So once school is out, there will be guaranteed a finished SEQUEL to DESTINATION: Happiness and Love. I will have so much time on my hands, you will be SICK of my writing, for serious. I'm going to Pennsylvania in a couple of weeks, and those 6 hours in a car are BOUND to give me some sort of inspiration. Haha.

I would also like this time to make some other "announcements" per say….

I am opening up a contest to think of a new name for this Fan Fic. I know this may seem, "unoriginal" to some of you, but I really want to know what people are thinking. "DESTINATION: Happiness and Love" doesn't seem…right…for this particular story. So please, ANY IDEAS ARE WELCOME! All you have to do is email me, Nikki, on here, or on my email, your idea for a new title for this fan fic. The winner will get a character in my upcoming sequel to D:h&l. And I will use their idea of a new title.

I would also love to thank my reviewers; you guys help me A LOT! Without your feedback, I'd be a hopeless fan fiction writer. If you guys have ANY ideas, comments, concerns, questions, ANY FEEDBACK OF ANY SORT, just drop me a line and I'll get back to you. ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOME!!!!!

Again, thank you. And I will TRY MY HARDEST TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I POSSIBLY CAN!!!!!!

Muchos love,

Nikkilupinweasley


End file.
